Boys' Night
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: AU Requiem Fic-verse. "I'll be the first to admit that I'm a walking encyclopaedia, Ted, but not even I know everything. Is there any way you can perhaps give me a specialised subject?" "You." Teddy has some questions for his father.


**Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine or this would be canon compliant.  
****A/N: Requiem fic-verse but you don't have to have read it.**

_Saturday November 13th__ 2010_

"I feel a bit funny," Teddy murmured, squinting to make out the figures of the matron and his father leaning over him.

"Obviously," said the nurse. "I completely trust your judgement on this, Professor, and if you think a move would be wise…"

Teddy cleared his throat, seemingly ending the discussion. "Dad?"

Lupin smiled fondly and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching across to push his son's bright blue fringe out of his eyes. "Other than 'a bit funny', how are you feeling, mate?"

Teddy attempted a shrug and groaned. "Ill. I can see a bit better now though."

Lupin frowned slightly. "Can you sit up for me, Ted? Let me see it." Teddy did as he was told and winced as his father's fingers found the exact place of impact. Lupin winced. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it off."

Teddy pulled away hurriedly. "My head?"

Lupin nodded solemnly. "Afraid so, old chap."

"But you can't! I'd die!"

Lupin could no longer contain his laughter. "It's your own fault for being so gullible. Now, I need you to change so we can get a move on." He handed Teddy a small pile of clothes, including a turquoise woollen sweater that had been knitted by Mrs. Weasley last Christmas. "I'll leave you to do that. I'm assuming you can."

Teddy frowned. "I've only been knocked out. I'm not a cripple."

Lupin frowned. "You have not 'only been knocked out'. You were hit in the back of the head by a ridiculously heavy ball and fell twenty-odd feet to the floor. You're lucky not to have broken anything. You owe Professor Loveland. I was in such a state of shock, I was useless. Anyway, get dressed."

That, Teddy thought, had been the easy part; the getting dressed. The climbing two flights of stairs had been considerably less so and he was humiliated by his clinging to his father's arm for support on several occasions. He was relieved to have finally reached his father's office but horrified at the thought of Flooing home. Truly, he hated it.

"I think we'd better do this together," said Lupin, stepping into the fireplace and maintaining a firm grip on his son's hand. "And remember, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say may be later used as evidence in front of your mum."

Teddy smiled faintly, too exhausted to laugh.

"Sleepy Cottage."

"My goodness, sweetheart, are you alright?" Tonks' arms immediately flew out to wrap around her son - covered in mud and blood. "You look like you need a good night's sleep. I'll get Mum to make you some soup and-"

Lupin shook his head. "I'll be back down soon. Come on, Ted, let's get you cleaned up." He waited until he heard the sound of the shower and called, "Be careful washing your hair!" through the door. Satisfied, he returned to the kitchen. "He can't sleep, Dora. He might have a concussion. That's why I brought him home. I thought I'd be more use to him here."

Tonks frowned. "But how does that help him? What are you going to do? Stay up all night with him?"

Lupin nodded. "Well, yes, that's the plan." He smiled at her. "Although some of your mum's chicken soup would be perfect and while you're out, can you get me these?" He hurriedly scrawled down a list consisting of both Magical and Muggle products alike; Lucozade, Sherbet, Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavour Beans; with a note beneath telling her to get as much as she possibly could of all of the above.

"Remus, are you planning to kill him with sugar?"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "No, I'm planning to keep him awake."

It was insanely cold, even with a warming charm and a Weasley jumper. Teddy stared longingly at the duvet upon which he sat. "Can't I just get under it?"

Lupin shook his head and handed his son yet more glucose. "And don't lean your head against the wall." He leant over and grabbed a pillow. "There. Put it behind your head. Lean forward."

Teddy groaned. "Do you know how uncomfortable that is?"

"Good. It'll keep you awake."

Teddy yawned. "What time is it?"

"Half past twelve," said Lupin. "Have a Frog." He sighed and removed the pillow, placing it in his lap. Slowly, he lowered his son's head onto it.

Teddy smiled his thanks and yawned. "Tell me stuff."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything," said Teddy.

Lupin laughed. "I'll be the first to admit that I'm a walking encyclopaedia, Ted, but not even I know everything. Is there any way you can perhaps give me a specialised subject?" He was startled by the somewhat obvious answer.

"You."

Tentatively, Lupin replied, "Okay." He attempted a smile. "I'm afraid I'm not very interesting. What do you want me to tell you about?"

Now wide awake, Teddy grinned up at him, eager for information. "What's your favourite colour?"

Lupin smiled fondly and stroked his son's hair. "Well," he answered. "That varies day to day. Right now, it's turquoise but next week it could be violet."

Teddy beamed up at him. "What's your favourite Bean flavour?"

Lupin winced. "Tough one." He frowned. "Pass. I'll come back to that one later."

Teddy shifted slightly and reached for an Every Flavour Bean. "Okay. What do you like to do on Sundays?"

Lupin laughed. "These are some pretty strange questions." Teddy remained unfazed. "I spend three hours waking up with tea, toast and The Prophet. Sorry, that's awfully boring, isn't it? Okay, on Sunday mornings, I head to ninja training where they teach me to be absolutely silent when approaching wanderers roaming around corridors in the night with a map." He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

Teddy smiled sheepishly. "That's your own fault, Moony. You shouldn't encourage me."

Lupin made a noise that was seemingly the love child of a gasp and a sigh. "When have I ever told you to take night-time strolls around the castle?"

"Not _you_- you, _map_-you."

Lupin's eyes widened. "Listen, Ted, the me that wrote that map used to dance to Funkytown and think that Sid Vicious was the messiah. In no way do you ever listen to what he says. He's an idiot. Next time I see you, shall I expect 'the big boys made me' as an excuse?"

Teddy darted his eyes from left to right in a gesture of exasperation rather than panic.

Lupin laughed. "Was that an attempt to roll your eyes at me?"

Teddy grinned at him. "Am I your favourite student?"

"No comment."

"Would you really give me a detention?"

"Yes."

Teddy stared, open mouthed. "You're a Marauder!"

Lupin laughed. "Sirius said the same thing and I'll tell you what I told him. I'm also a Prefect."

"You're not anymore."

Lupin shook his head. "It never leaves you." He winked. "Next."

"What's the worst detention you've ever done?"

Lupin grinned wickedly. "I wouldn't say I have any right to use the term 'worst' when Sirius was made to scrub bedpans, but my worst detentions were always with Professor McGonagall. She made me write lines and I hated lines. I preferred to be on my feet, doing something. I wanted the detention to have as much potential fun as the deed that got me there." His smile faded into a wistful expression. "Although once, we were made to write lines and the majority of us were violently sick. That was pretty interesting."

Teddy laughed. "And Sirius?"

"What about him?"

"Was he really as bad as you say he was?"

Lupin thought for a moment. Sirius had womanised, become the Grand Master of smuggling in illicit drinks and sweets, instigated eighty per cent of all activities ending in detentions and appointed himself Chief Investigator of Hogwarts castle and grounds for the Marauder's Map.

"Yes," said Lupin. He sighed. "You remind me of him, you know,"

Teddy sat up. "Me?"

Lupin pushed him gently back down. "No sudden movements." His long fingers returned to the back of Teddy's head and began to probe slightly. "Does this hurt as much it did earlier?"

Teddy shook his head. "I can move it a bit better now."

"That's good. I think, Ted, you can go to sleep now."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "You think I can sleep? You practically made me snort sugar. Tell me more. Tell me why I remind you of Sirius."

Lupin shrugged. "You just do. You have the same eyes and the same sense of humour. Sometimes, I look into them when you laugh and I feel like I'm your age again."

Teddy nodded slowly. "I make you feel young."

"Surprisingly insightful, yes."

Teddy laughed. "I should make you feel old though."

Lupin shrugged again but made no response until, "I really think you should get some rest now."

Teddy yawned. "Okay, but you didn't answer my question."

"Last one then. Which question?"

"Every Flavour Beans?"

"Oh, that." Lupin thought for a moment. "Vomit."

"What?"

"I said that was my last question. Off to sleep now." He shifted Teddy and wrapped the duvet around him. "I daresay you'll be back in school tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Teddy couldn't possibly understand it. Vomit flavour? The glint in his father's eyes as he pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead was all he needed to deduce that this fact had nothing to do with flavour and everything to do with being a Marauder. He would ask in the morning…if he could remember.


End file.
